


The Wolf

by QueenOfAwesome (TheFabRosevest)



Series: Song-inspired Klance Oneshots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Based on a song, But it's okay, Dark, Keith is Red Riding Hood, Lance is The Big Bad Wolf, Lance is pretty twisted, M/M, Murder, Red Riding Hood Elements, it's dark but also really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFabRosevest/pseuds/QueenOfAwesome
Summary: A dark version of Red Riding Hood featuring Klance!based on the song The Wolf by SIAMES





	The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work of a new series called song-inspired oneshots. See, I have a problem. I love writing long shit but I keep having awesome ideas, mostly while listening to music. That's why I started this. Every oneshot will be based on a song, which you are welcome to listen to! I already have a whole list of songs with fitting ideas and every now and then when I have some time I'll write something short and add it. Have fun!

**Song: The Wolf by SIAMES**

 

The forest was quiet, nothing but the sounds of birds singing somewhere high in the trees in the background.

A pair of tiny feet dared to disturb the silence as they kicked at the gravel of the path underneath. The young boy hummed a made up tune while he watched his feet. He held a small basket in one hand, swinging it back and forth with every step. His worn clothes barely did anything to protect him from the cold, just the bright red coat wrapped around him. The hem almost reached the ground and the hood covering his head seemed too big and kept falling into his eyes.

Little did he know that another pair of eyes was watching from the shadows. Always watching. Mesmerized.

 

**~ ~ ~**

 

With the years, the boy turned into a young man and every once in a while he would take the same route through the woods. His clothes changed, as did his attitude. His carefree smile disappeared and he didn't hum anymore as he walked. His gaze was still set on his feet as he did so.

His admirer still watched from the shadows of the trees, not once letting him out of sight whenever he was on one of his trips through the forest. He thought that it would always be like this, him watching from his place between the trees but with the years the desperation to get closer grew stronger.

He wanted to take a closer look, see that beautiful face up close, feel if those dark locks were as soft as he imagined. He wanted to hear that sweet voice he had witnessed whenever the young boy had used it to talk to small animals. He wanted it to say his name.

The young man came to a stop underneath an old tree in the middle of a clearing like he always did after half a day of walking. He would stay for a few hours and get some rest before he continued his trip.

A set of blue eyes watched him sit underneath the tree and pull his hood back, his face turned up towards the sky. His admirer decided that it was time. He refused to wait any longer.

The young man carefully placed the basket at his side and wrapped his red coat tighter around himself. The sun was shining but it was still rather cold. Just a few hours and then he would be on his way again.

His eyes fell shut as he let his head fall back against the trunk of the old tree. He was used to the sounds of the forest. Birds, small animals rushing through the bushes. That was why he didn't notice the nearing footsteps right away.

When a shadow fell over him, he opened his eyes again, blinking up at whatever was blocking the sun. Above him stood a man. His features were hard to make out due to his face being in the shadows.

“What is a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone?” The stranger asked. “I noticed you take this route regularly.” He added with a laugh. “What's your name?”

The young man hesitated. Never before had he met someone on his walks. It was always just a few animals keeping him company. “Keith” He said eventually.

The stranger observed him before slowly crouching down so they were face to face. “I'm Lance.” He held his hand out. “Nice to meet you.”

Keith looked down at the hand and slowly reached out to take it, giving it a brief shake before pulling back again. Lance smiled at him and Keith thought that a normal man shouldn't have canines like that.

“It's dangerous around here. Didn't your mother warn you?” Lance asked, tilting his head curiously as he waited for an answer.

Keith narrowed his eyes and mindlessly put a hand on top of the basket at his side. “Nothing ever happened to me. I take this route since I'm a kid.”

Lance chuckled knowingly. “Still, you should be careful.”

“I will be. Thank you.” With that Keith turned his head away, wishing for the man to leave him alone already.

He wasn't that lucky though. Lance got up but made no move to leave. “Where are you headed?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“I'm just making small talk.” Lance laughed and scratched the back of his head. Was it normal for his ears to be pointed?

“My grandmother lives in a small cottage in the woods.” Was all Keith said.

“You're visiting her?”

“Yes”

“That's very sweet of you.”

Keith nodded and took a deep breath as he got up. “I should probably get going.”

Lance seemed surprised but covered it with a sweet smile again. “Mind if I tag along for a while?”

“You don't have to.”

“It would make me feel better with myself. I can't let you roam these woods alone.”

“Really, it's okay. I know my way around and...”

“Only up to the bridge. I've heard of bandits roaming this part of the forest.” Lance lied easily.

Keith bit his bottom lip and pulled his basket up to his chest in hesitation. “Okay, I guess that's fine.”

Lance beamed and bowed slightly, holding an arm out for Keith to start walking.

He did so slowly, pulling his hood up to cover his face in shadows again.

“That is a very nice coat you are wearing.”

“Thank you” Keith mumbled. “My grandmother made it for me.”

“That's sweet.” Lance hummed. “Why are you hiding your face through?”

“Huh?” Keith looked up at him in question.

“A face like yours shouldn't be kept hidden away.”

“A face like mine?”

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be impolite. I do think you are rather beautiful though.”

Keith felt his face grow hot at the revelation and he dropped his gaze again. A hand on his shoulder made him stop though.

“Maybe it's better for you to hide it after all. There might be strange people around who would stop at nothing to get you.” Lance said with a smile.

Keith almost flinched away at the glint of...something in his eyes. He couldn't quite make out what it was. “Thank you for the compliment.” He mumbled and turned away to start walking again.

“You must've heard it before.”

“Not really.”

Lance frowned as he jogged after the other. “You can't be serious.”

“I am though.” Keith sighed as he lowered his head. “The people in my village don't really like me.”

“Maybe they are just intimidated. Surely, there must be a few girls after you though.”

“I have no interest in girls.”

Lance grinned at that. “Oh, is that so?”

“That's probably why they think I'm not normal. They keep saying my mother was a witch. I wouldn't know. I never met her. My father never answered my questions and now he's dead.”

“I'm sorry to hear that. So do you live alone?”

Keith simply nodded while still watching his feet.

“Then your grandmother is the only one you have left. Why don't you go live with her?”

“She doesn't really appreciate my company. My father kept insisting I bring her some bread and wine every once in a while. She's just like the others though.”

Lance hummed to himself. He had always believed that the boy grew up to be well-liked due to his looks. Apparently people these days were far more prejudiced than that. He clenched his fists at his side. Those people. He knew why he wasn't very fond of humans. Keith was different. He had never seen him as a normal human. That boy had to be something else. Maybe his mother really had been a witch. After all, they are known for their beauty.

“Why don't you just leave?” Lance asked after a few minutes of silence.

Keith lifted his head in question. “Leave?”

“Yes, you could just go somewhere else. Wherever you want. Nothing's holding you back.”

“I wouldn't even know where to go. This is the only life I know.”

Suddenly, Lance was right in front of him, reaching for the hand that wasn't holding the basket. He carefully lifted it towards his lips and placed a light kiss on Keith's knuckles, making him gasp. “Maybe you need someone to show you another life.”

“I-I...”

“You don't deserve this. Someone like you needs to be cherished and loved every single day.” Lance held Keith's hand in his and smiled down at him.

Keith observed him almost anxiously. He didn't know this man. Didn't know where he had come from or what he did for a living. And there was also the fact that Keith kept noticing things about him that made him feel like prey. “There's no one like that.” He whispered.

Lance chuckled and leaned in slowly. He pushed the hood down and Keith lowered his head instinctively. A hand on his chin forced him to look up again. The eyes meeting his made a shiver run down his spine. How hadn't he noticed them before? The other's eyes were a dark blue, so dark, they seemed to look right into his soul. And had those pupils been this big before?

Yes, Keith was scared. Why did that excite him though?

Lance leaned closer, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before using his free hand to brush a few locks of black hair behind Keith's ear. “There is. You just need to open your eyes.”

Keith's breath hitched and he stumbled away from the other. Lance dropped his hands and smiled at him as if nothing had happened. “W-what are you doing?” Keith stuttered and lifted his basket to hold it to his chest protectively.

Lance shrugged and started walking again. “Whatever you want, dear.”

Keith's eyes widened briefly before he followed after him. He decided to remain silent after that. All he wanted was for Lance to leave him alone, yet it felt right to follow him mindlessly.

A while passed as they walked along the path in silence, only the sounds of the forest around them. Eventually they reached the river and the bridge leading across.

“There we are.” Lance announced, whirling around to face Keith. He beamed and bowed slightly. “It was an honor.”

“Uh, thank you.” Keith babbled.

Lance stood straight again and before Keith could react, the other was right in front of him again, leaning in and placing a kiss on his forehead. At first, Keith felt his heart rate pick up at the shock but then another feeling replaced it, something like warmth spreading through him.

“See you soon.” Lance whispered and when Keith opened his eyes again, he was gone.

 

**~ ~ ~**

 

The rest of the walk felt strange. Like something wasn't quite right. Keith refused to believe that he might've enjoyed Lance's company though. He was used to being alone and one encounter with a nice guy wouldn't change that. Keith had his life and his rules and nothing would change that.

It took him longer than usual but after a few more hours, he reached his grandmother's house. It stood hidden between the trees. Keith stomped towards it, lifting his coat slightly so it wouldn't get caught in the bushes.

He climbed up the few stairs and knocked on the wooden door. “Grandmother, it's me! Keith!” He called and waited patiently.

It wasn't unusual for her to take some time but when nothing happened, even after he waited a few minutes, he frowned and knocked again. “Grandmother!” He asked loudly and eventually reached for the doorknob, peaking inside hesitantly. “Hello?”

It was already getting dark and there were no candles lit inside so Keith only saw shadows. He narrowed his eyes and tried to make out if she was on the bed. Slowly, he stepped inside and shut the door behind himself. It was way to quiet.

“Grandmother?” He asked again, barely a whisper this time, as he stepped further into the small room. He almost reached the bed when his foot hit something.

His gaze dropped and even though he was barely able to see anything, he knew what an unmoving body looked like. A small scream escaped him as he stumbled back, dropping the basket. The contents fell out, the sound of the wine bottle hitting the wooden floor echoing through the small space. Slowly, his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he couldn't stop staring once he was sure that this was indeed his grandmother on the ground with a dark puddle around her form.

Keith started shaking his head in shock and took a few more steps back, reaching back for the door once again. Suddenly, his back hit something warm and solid, making him freeze.

He shut his eyes and a whimper escaped him. Someone was behind him, most likely the person who had killed his grandmother. “Please...” He gasped, not sure what he was pleading for. Maybe for his life. Maybe for death.

A chuckle echoed through the room and arms wrapped around him from behind. “Yes?” A strangely familiar voice asked. “What is it that you want, sweetheart? I would gladly kill another one for you.”

“L-Lance...” Keith stuttered and whirled around, blinking up at the dark figure, except that those eyes seemed to glow.

Lance smiled, showing his non-human teeth, and carefully reached out to place his hands on either side of Keith's face. “You have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say my name.”

“W-what?” Keith shook his head, trying to get Lance to back off but if anything, he got closer. “You...you killed her.”

“Yes!” Lance announced proudly. “She deserved it though. She didn't treat you right.”

Keith swallowed nervously and lowered his head. His thoughts were running wild. This man, who he had been walking with only a few hours ago, had killed his grandmother. For him. That was crazy. Lance was crazy. He should push him away and go find a weapon. Keith should kill him for what he did and offered to do.

But why didn't he want to?

“Keith?” Lance asked, leaning in to push their foreheads together. “Would you hate me if I told you that I watched you take this route ever since you were a kid? Back then, you were so happy and innocent. I hate seeing what this world did to you. All of those people, they deserve nothing but a painful death.”

“You...” Keith paused, pulling back and blinking up a Lance. “You were watching me?” He wasn't sure why the rest didn't disturb him as much as it should.

“Always.” Lance admitted almost shyly. “Nothing ever happened to you, right? Once I killed a dozen bandits heading your way.” He let his hands slide down Keith's sides before taking his hands hesitantly. Keith's gaze dropped as he noticed the claws.

“You kept me safe?” He whispered.

“Of course”

The inhuman hands tightened around his, careful not to hurt him. “What are you?”

“Does it matter?” Lance laughed softly. “You don't have to worry about that. I would never hurt you and I certainly won't let anyone else hurt you ever again.”

“Why?”

“You don't know?” Keith looked up at that, noticing the loving glint in Lance's eyes. “I love you. I fell for you the moment I first heard you hum. It was like you were calling for me.” He raised their hands and held them to his chest. “Keith, don't go back to the village. There's nothing there for you.”

Keith felt like his heart skipped a beat. No one ever talked to him like that, touched him like that. Like he was special. His mother was gone, his father was dead and his grandmother's blood was pooling on the floor behind him. The people in his village were either scared of him or hated him.

“Where would I go?” He asked, his voice shaking.

“Come with me.” Lance offered hopefully. “I'll take care of you. You won't ever need to be alone again.” He paused and pulled Keith closer with a tug on his hands. “Be mine?”

Worry and fear had clouded Keith's mind but it suddenly faded away, making way for something he hadn't felt in a long time. Affection.

He didn't answer but didn't pull away either so Lance slowly wrapped his arms around him. “What do you say?”

Keith shut his eyes and let himself enjoy the feeling of someone holding him for what felt like forever before he carefully returned the hug. “Yes” He breathed, burying his face in a strong chest. “Take me away.”

Lance beamed and ran a hand through Keith's soft hair before pulling back and intertwining their fingers again. He pulled carefully and Keith followed him out the door and away from the cabin. The moon was already up in the sky, shining down on them and Keith was finally able to take in the other's appearance once again.

Lance's broad shoulders and toned chest, the pointed ears, the sharp teeth and finally the claw holding his own hand so delicately. He had questions but those would have to wait, at least for a while.

“Where are we going?” He asked as Lance started leading him away from the path and into the darkness of the forest.

“Where do you want to go?”

Keith bit his bottom lip in thought before smiling up at Lance. “I just want to get away. Wherever is fine.”

Lance returned the smile and it almost looked a little wicked. He leaned in and placed a kiss on Keith's temple before pulling at his hand once again, leading him farther away from the light and deeper into the darkness, away from his life and into an unknown future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
